


When anxiety came

by moonlight-night (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Series: Sander Side Scenarios [4]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be some Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/moonlight-night
Summary: Just how I think things went when the others found out about Virgil.





	When anxiety came

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this feel free to suggest things to me here.

I mostly stayed in the basement area but sometimes I walked to the top of the stairs and sat there and listened to the other three talking, I figured that it was better if they not know I existed or what I was. I only entered the main area at night when I was hungry but other than that I stayed in my room, it was one of those nights where I need to eat so I started to carefully make my way up the stairs and listened for the other three but didn't hear anything so I exited the basement and made my way to the kitchen. I was still young like Thomas and the others and skinny, I wore my oversized hoodie that covered my hands very well and also went to my knees, I pulled my hood up so I could be comferbal and climbed onto the counter so I could reach the cabinets and started looking for something to eat. After a while of searching I found a box of cookies that I'm sure no one would miss and sat down on the counter and started eating them, I didn't make all that much noise as I munched on the cookies in the dark like the shadowling I was. Suddenly the lights turned on while I had a cookie in my mouth and I saw someone standing there, it was Creativity and he looked completely shocked to see me sitting on the counter and munching on cookies

Panic rushed through my body and out of fear I ran for the basement completely forgetting about the cookies as Creativity called out. "Patton! Logan!" I rushed for where I was supposed to be and without meaning too I rammed headlong into Logic and fell to the floor. I curled into a ball right there as my breathing became uneven and panic thoughts filled my mind but I could still hear the other three. "A side? Where did he come from? I wasn't aware that another side appeared, doesn't a alarm go off when they appear?" I heard Logic say. "Remember when the alarm was broken? He must have shown up then and since the alarm was broken we didn't know he appeared." Creativity said. "But I haven't seen any other doors." Logic said. "Well I went down the basement a few times and I noticed one time there was a door there that wasn't there before. That must be his room." Creativity said. "I guess, hey are you alright there?" Morilaty asked. I was shaking pretty bad and a couple tears had fallen now, I was still having a hard time breathing and I doubted that they could help what was going on. "Woah, I think he's having a panic attack. Calm down okay?" Creativity said not touching me. Creativity stayed with me and helped me calm down and once I was calm he took me to the couch and gave me cookies to munch on while he talked to the others. "He looks like a dark side, what is he doing on the light side of the mind?" Logic asked looking at me with a odd look on his face. "I don't know but he is, hey buddy do you know what you represent?" Creativity asked me. I gave him a small nod. "What is it?" He asked. I was nervous if he would judge me but I couldn't keep it secret what I was. "Anxiety, nerves, adrenaline." I said softly. Creativity nodded and glared at Logic when he huffed. "Figured, he  _is_ a dark side." Logic said. 

"Oh shut your mouth, you do realize he also said adrenaline and nerves right? He's not all that bad." Creativity said. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed. I recommend you three do the same, I also recommend that you move Anxiety's room." Logic said and left. Morality went back to bed to but Creativity stayed with me and even offered me a hug. I gladly accepted the offer and felt safe in his arms. "No wonder you were so scared when I found you, I understand though, you didn't even have someone greet you when you first came so I don't even know how long you've been down there." He said. I was glad he was there for me and that he was standing up for me. "Hey, tell you what." I glanced up at him wondering what he was talking about. "If I tell you my name will you tell me yours?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment and than nodded. "It's Roman." He said. "Virgil." I said softly. "Well this may be a bit overdue but welcome to the mind Virgil. And I'm glad to have you here." 


End file.
